


Making a Decision

by Rivulet027



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s06e07 A Good Man Goes to War, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and the Doctor decide if they're going to recruit River or Jack to their mission to save Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Doctor Who. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I wrote this shortly after watching 'A Good Man Goes to War' for the first time. I wanted to lengthen it but it's a ficlet. I haven't seen beyond this episode yet.

“River or Jack…River or Jack,” the Doctor mused.

“Met River, liked River, don’t know Jack. Maybe both?” Rory suggested.

The Doctor shook his head, “Trying to put that much need to flirt in the same room would be too distracting.”

“Need to flirt?” Rory asked.

“River would mostly flirt with me and Jack,” the Doctor trailed off to take Rory in, scrutinize the Roman attire he’d talked Rory into. The Doctor shook his head, “Jack wouldn’t even have to fully take you in before he’d be seducing you.”

“Hey! I’m married,” Rory protested.

“He’d probably want her along too,” the Doctor laughed as he pictured it. He sighed and shook his head, “I haven’t asked favors of River yet and Jack I’ve asked too much from. He tries to be the man he was before I got him killed, but…”

“Killed?”

“Killed.”

Rory stepped closer to the Doctor, rested a hand on his shoulder, “He’s not dead, not if you can call him up and ask for help.”

“Physically no,” the Doctor agreed as he leaned against the consul half ready to send the TARDIS in a new direction, towards River. He closed his eyes as Rory gripped his shoulder, the squeeze an offer of comfort. He turned to take Rory in again. He rested a hand on Rory’s cheek, “I ask too much sometimes.”

He almost told Rory that the TARDIS thought he was pretty.

Rory gripped his fingers in response, “We’ll get her back. We have to get her back.”

“We will,” there was nothing but certainty in his voice.

“River?” Rory asked.

The Doctor nodded, “But not Jack.”


End file.
